harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thirteen Minutes
Evil was coming. George sensed the presence of some evil force closing in on him and his twin brother, Fred. "Can you feel that, Fred?" George whispered, "The evil?" "Yeah, quite unsettling really." George smirked a bit, but his smile quickly vanished as bright green and red leghts appeared around the corner of one of the halls. A Death Eater - male, by the looks, with another man and a female following him - ran towards Fred and George. George recognised the female Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. "If it isn't little Freddie-Reddie and Georgie-Weorgie Weasley," Bellatix cackled as she sent red sparks at Fred. George jumped in front of his twin, yelling, "Protego!" And an invisible force sent the spell flying back at Bellatrix. She stepped backwards a few paces before looking at George with large, dark eyes. "How dare you!" She hissed at him, before sending a green bolt straight at George who pushed Fred and himself away before running back at? Bellatrix, screaming curse after curse at the maniac. Fred ran up beside him and started flying jinxes at the two men who George supposed were Roldophus and Rabastan. George was dueling Bellatrix with exetreme speed, but she sent a Stunning spell at him that caught him in the chest, and he was knocked backwards. Bellatrix turned to Fred, who was already outnumbered, she smiled insanely and cackled madly. "Sectumsempra!" She yelled at Fred, but George was already in front of his brother, defending him from the curse. He yelled in pain as a deep gash slashed itself into George's face and started welling with blood. George fell to the ground, screaming. His vision was blurring, but Fred was kneeling beside him shaking him. "Go...Fred...Go...Save...Yourself..." he rasped before he started writhing in pain. Fred shook his head. "I'm not leaving you." He whispered, clucthing George close to him. Then he settled him back on the ground and advanced on Bellatrix. He brought his fist up and it collided with her face, sending her backwards, holding her face and wailing. Her nose was welling with blood and a blue-black briuse was forming on the skin between her nose and her left eye. "YOU-HURT-MY-BROTHER-YOU PAY!" He screamed, sending a powerful Cruciatus Curse at her. "YOU-DAMN-BITCH!" Rabastan ran up and grasped Fred's flailing arms and Roldolphus held Fred back by his throat. "Now you will pay, Freddikins," Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand at George's writhing figure. Fred whimpered, chocking against Roldolphus's grip, "No...please, no, take me instead, please!" He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled. George envelope green light envelope him. Then everything was dark. He was numb. He wasn't breathing. The pain in his face had disappeared. He could feel nothing at all. "GEORGE! NO!" Fred yelled, his heart beating so fast it hurt. "GEORGE!" He yelled, his voice drowning in the tears that were falling now. Roldolphus dropped his grip around Fred's neck, and Rabastan let go of Fred's arm and pushing him towards George's body, where Fred collapsed and cried on his twin's cheast. "Thought you'd be together even when you died, Freddiekins?" Bellatrix said, cackling. "CRUCIO!" Images sped through Fred's vision; George shaking on the ground, the deep cat streaming with blood. The images faded slowly as Bellatrix? lifted the curse. "Kill me..." Fred whispered, "Kill me too..." Bellatrix cackled. "Gladly." She walked over and grasped Fred's head, lifted it up and pointed her wand into the underside of his chin. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light was all he saw before all was black, he'd stopped breathing, he couldn't feel a thing. Fred had been born thirteen minutes before George... ...Fred had lived thirteen minutes longer than George... Bill Weasley found his brothers bodies, Fred leaning across George, and George's face slashed and bleeding. Bill saw one, single tear fall from Fred's cheek, right onto George's chest. Charlie follow Bill, walking slowly behind him. "What are you-" his voice was replaced with a sharp gasp. "Crap." Bill kneeled and picked up Fred's body, "You take George, Charlie. We'll bring them back to the Great Hall." Charlie nodded before bending and picking up George. Blood fell onto Charlie's heavily-freckled arm, and he noticed, carved into George's arm by knive, the words, "Thirnteen Minutes Younger". "George lived thirteen minutes less than Fred..." Charlie whispered. "Fred was only thirteen minutes older than him." Bill said. They walked back to the Hall in silence. When they returned to their family, they all looked at them, hoping that the two bodies they held were not two? that hadn't return - Fred and George. "Is it them?" Arthur asked quietly. Bill closed his eyes and nodded. "Together, they were," Bill whispered, "Fred looked as if he died in more pain than George though." Charlie walked forward, passed his family and laid George in one of the stetchers that lay on the ground, "He lived thirteen minutes less..." He whispered, looking at the cuts in George's arm. Molly burst into tears at this. Ginny collapsed, as did Ron. Percy was shaking madly. Arthur was trying to comfort Molly, but he knew it would've been no good. Thirteen minutes seperated two soldiers, determined to fight... ...they died together; their worst nightmares never became true... ...of one attending the other's funeral... Category:Fan Fictions